Private Dance
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Hevans smut. Kurt treats Sam to, well... a private dance. Hey, at least my fics have titles now. Stop looking at me like that.


This little bit of Hevans is for my Twitter BFFs, Jono and Dasher. Our loving virtual friendship is ultimate proof that Blaine-loving Klainers and Blaine-hating Kummers can actually be the best of friends. Ship wars need not exist. Okay, so I can only ship Hevans in a world where my Blainers doesn't exist, but still. Here we are. And I do hope this is to your liking, my darlings.

So the song that Kurt is dancing to is 'Before I'm Dead' by Kidneythieves, off of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. Youtube it, it's a very sexy song. Although I'm not sure it'll last the duration of this fic... but never mind.

Anyway, chuck some reviews in my general direction.

And trust me, it's a probably a good thing that I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Dance<strong>

I squirmed in my chair, shirtless and already sweaty, the handcuffs securing my wrists behind the back of the chair starting to hurt a little bit. But I seriously didn't care. I was way too excited. The music started to swell from the speakers, slow and sensual, the bass pumping through my body. I was positively tingling with excitement.

With heels clicking on the hardwood floor, Kurt finally appeared. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Kurt strutted into the room in time to the music, wearing a black satin corset, lacy black panties, fishnet stockings and knee-high leather boots with really high heels. He had long black gloves on which reached right up to his elbows, and around his neck was a silver chain with the key to my handcuffs on it. His gorgeous, greeny-blueish eyes were lined with a little bit of black kohl, which just made his piercing stare even more intense. He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

He started to grind along to the music, his hands caressing his corseted body and running his fingers through his hair, grabbing it and messing it up just like he knew I loved. He was dancing like I wasn't even watching, like there was nobody else in the room, but also like he was putting on a show in a strip joint full of people or something. It was amazing, and so sexy that I could hardly stand it.

He bit on his finger and slowly pulled his glove off with his teeth. He threw it aside and did the same with the other, pulling it off slowly and arching his back at the same time. Once it was off he walked over to me, straddling my lap and wrapping the long glove around my neck. He pulled me close, grinding down into my crotch in time to the music, his face so close to mine that all I could see were his eyes – green and blue at the same time and so dark with lust. His lips grazed against mine, and just as I shut my eyes and puckered my lips, ready for a kiss, he pushed me back against the chair with a smirk and stood up again. That fucking tease...

He was a few feet away from me again, slowly shaking his hips to the music so I couldn't help but stare at his crotch – there was a visible hard on in those lacy panties and I had to stop myself from drooling. He turned around, shaking his perfect ass in my face, before spreading his legs slightly and very slowly reaching down to touch his toes, giving me a spectacular view of that ass. I couldn't help but groan, which made Kurt giggle cockily. He clearly loved how much he was driving me wild. I would have liked nothing more than to reach out and grab that wonderful ass, squeezing those pert cheeks that fit perfectly in my hands, and maybe even giving him a little spanking (Kurt _loved_ a good spanking). The handcuffs were starting to cut into my wrists.

He turned around and ran his hands over my thighs, before suddenly spreading my legs. He turned between my legs and started grinding his ass into my crotch, leaning back so his head was resting on my shoulder. I don't think I'd ever been so hard in my life, and his ass rubbing against the boner in my pants was making me breathless. He reached over and grabbed my hair, bringing my face down to his creamy neck which, amazingly, smelt just like chocolate. I wanted to know if he tasted the same too, but all too soon he got off me, strutting over to the table and swinging his hips at the same time. He picked up a can of whipped cream and came back to me, straddling my lap again.

He was still rolling his hips in time to the music, grinding down into my hard on, practically dry humping me. He shook the can of whipped cream and took the lid off, before pushing me back against the chair and spraying a little on my chest. He very slowly licked it off – even that he managed to do in time with the music – before spraying some more on me. This time he wrote something across my pecs in large capital letters.

_MINE. _

I chuckled. "That's right, baby. I'm all yours..."

"I don't remember saying you were allowed to speak, Samuel."

I shut up immediately, letting him do his thing. He very, very slowly started linking all that cream off my skin, making my whole body tremble, especially when he licked the cream off my nipples. He slipped down my lap, squeezing and stroking my thighs, spreading my legs again. He palmed my crotch, before unbuckling my belt and unzipping my jeans, finally releasing my aching cock from the restrictive material. I was already so hard from the lap dance, throbbing and leaking. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and smirked.

"Aww," he cooed. "Is this all for me?"

All I could do was nod. I wasn't even aware of the music anymore, just Kurt and my desperate need to just _come already_. But I knew Kurt was going to tease me. He was going to draw this out until I was just about ready to die. He wrapped his hand around the base of my cock and ran the tip of his tongue oh so lightly up my length, making me shiver. I wanted to just grab his messy hair and shove my cock down his throat, but I was powerless to get him to hurry up and suck me. His little licks continued for what felt like years, the tip of his tongue managing to make my whole body shiver. I let out a hiss as he lips wrapped around the head of my cock, his tongue flicking hard over the hole to lap up my pre-come. I didn't even know if the music was playing anymore. I was too turned on to care.

Finally – _finally –_ he took all of me in his mouth, relaxing his throat like the cock-sucking pro he was, until his nose was buried in my pubes and my crown was tickling the back of his throat. He moaned around me, which felt fucking incredible, before he started bobbing his head and twirling that wonderful tongue of his around my length. I wanted to thrust into his hot, wet mouth, but he held my hips down against the chair so he really was completely in control – he was surprisingly strong.

That epic tongue was driving me insane, swirling and stroking. All I could do was moan and swear and say his name as he swallowed my cock, humming and whimpering around me. I could see that he was jerking himself off at the same time, tugging his cock faster and faster as he sucked me off faster and faster. Oh my fucking God, it felt like my brain was short circuiting or something. Finally he let out this long, loud moan around my cock and that was it for me. I strained against the handcuffs as I cried out, coming hard down Kurt throat as he swallowed around me. I was trembling against the chair, sweat dripping down my face, as Kurt slowly licked me clean.

"Oh my God," I said breathlessly. "Holy shit, Kurt... you're amazing... you are fucking _amazing_..."

"Yes," said Kurt huskily, smirking up at me and licking his lips. "Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>Especially my dearest Jono and my darling Dasher. Thank you for cheering me up when I was feeling so horribly down. This bit of smut was my pervy little way of expressing my love

xxx


End file.
